The instant invention relates generally to shovels and more specifically it relates to an ash separating shovel.
Numerous shovels have been provided in prior art that are adapted to separate ashes from hot coals. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,007,566; 1,165,574 and 1,453,583 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.